Scooby Doo and the Boogeyman Breakdance
by ScoobyDoogurl88
Summary: Umm i dunno im not very good at these umm after u read the story please review umm and if u have an idea for the title help (as scoob would say Relp) n-e way help im not good at titles
1. Chapter 1

  
T.K wanna help me with the disclaimer it's soooo sad I cant do it   
Go ahead T.K  
  
"She does not own anything not even me."  
  
Ooooo yea T.K is from digimon hes one of the little ones in the first season if u watch it u know what I mean hehehe  
  
  
  
  
Scooby Doo And The _______  
  
The gang was walking up to and old abandoned house Velma had talked them into going you know how she is with her mystery's. But anyway Shag and Scoob were shaking like normal Fred and Daphne were normal like they always are calm and collected.   
  
"Velma Remind me why we are doing this" Shaggy asked in his usual tone of voice (Scared)  
  
"Raa, it looks rookey" Scooby put in nodding his head   
  
"Because Shaggy I want to check out this house it looks cool." She said walking up and ringing the doorbell  
  
The doorbell went off and sounded like a steamboats horn but ten times louder. Scooby scared of the sound jumped in to Shaggy's arms like normal and started shaking. Shaggy also scared of the sound started shaking.   
  
The door opened on its own so Velma walked right inside Fred and Daphne right behind her. "We will just stay here and guard the door," Shaggy said  
  
"Ok we will split up then you two out here us three in here" Fred said  
  
Just at that moment the wind started to howl and Shaggy and Scooby's teeth started to chatter of fright both of them ran inside hit Velma Fred And Daphne and all of them ended up on the floor. Then if the wind wasn't enough the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Fred getting up went over to the door and tried to open it "its stuck guys I cant open it looks like we have to stay here.   
  
Dun dun dunnnnn well what do u think now be honest I know im not very good at writing and its my first but please review and be brutally honest if u don't I dunno I cant do anything but hey that's ok lol n-e way hope u liked nd if u have any suggestions tell me in the reviews ill read um and ill try to e mail u back if u leave ur e mail hehehe   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Izzy I need to call on ur assistance for this one ur good with puters tell them  
what my disclaimer is will ya  
  
"Fine! She does not own anything at all. Can I go now?"  
  
yes thanks Izzy I owe ya  
  
Izzy is also from digimon like T.K in the First chapter  
  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
Fred getting up went over to the door and tried to open it "its stuck guys I  
Can't open it looks like we have to stay here."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What we have to stay in this spooky old place," Shaggy asked  
  
"Raa Raa we have to stay here."  
  
"Come on guys it's not that bad I doubt this place is even haunted if that's  
What you are thinking." Velma stated  
  
"But it's spooky and I don't wanna."  
  
"Not even for a Scooby Snack" Velma bribed  
  
"No" Shaggy and Scooby said together  
  
"Two Scooby Snacks" Velma said again  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
  
On her word Velma tossed Scooby and Shaggy two Scooby snacks to each of them.  
  
"Now lets go find some rooms to go to bed." Daphne said while yawning.  
  
"You're right Daphne lets go find some rooms there has got to be dome in this  
Mansion somewhere." Fred put in  
  
The gang wondered up the stairs to the second level. The first room the went in had two beds with pink comforters on them the girls went in and said  
"Good-night see you in the morning."  
  
"Good-Night Girls" the guys put in  
  
The next room the guys came to had one bed and one bunk-bed " Scooby you get the top" Shaggy said quickly  
  
"Rokey" Scooby said whining  
  
"Lets go to bed guys we need to rest if we want to find a way out of here tomorrow." Fred said  
  
"Ok I agree lets go to bed" Shaggy said afterward  
  
Ten minutes later all you could here out of the rooms was snoring  
  
  
Ok guys im done this part I know its not to good but review tell me what u think k. be honest nd review well ttyl all hope u like p.s I know I haven't gotten into the mystery yet but that will be in the next chapter bu bye for now lol  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3....THE END

None of its mine waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Anyway..... part three comein at ya.... its lame I know... its also the end I found an ending be happy... o well adios  
  
(Previously)  
  
"Lets go to bed guys we need to rest if we want to find a way out of here tomorrow." Fred said  
  
"Ok I agree lets go to bed" Shaggy said afterward  
  
Ten minutes later all you could here out of the rooms was snoring  
  
  
________  
  
When the gang fell asleep it was what around 9:30....u know them people back in the 60's go to bed early and think it's late......  
  
  
At around midnight a beat could be heard. The gang woke up all except shaggy who is a sound sleeper. Fred woke him up and told him to listen.   
  
"Shaggy do you hear that music." Fred asked him  
  
"yea" he said groggily....  
  
"lets go find out what it is....First lets go get the girls"  
  
shaggy now fully awake "No lets not, lets just go back to sleep and pretend that we never heard this music. Its probably ghost."  
  
"I know and Velma wouldn't want to miss out now would she and if we didn't wake her up and she finds out she will be mad."  
  
"Fine, Come on Scooby"  
  
The guys walk over to the girl's room to find out that they were already gone.  
  
"where could the have gone Fred?"  
  
"I don't know shaggy why would I know....maybe if we follow the music we will find them."  
  
  
"of course follow the music we always have to follow the creepy sounds." Shaggy Mumbled while walking down the hall  
  
  
"Be quiet we are losing the sound..."   
  
"fine alright geesh calm down. Anyway we need to take a left turn I have a sneaking suspicion it's coming from the kitchen."  
  
"no shaggy cant u ever think of something other then your stomach"  
  
"No"  
  
"raaa im hungry to." Scooby finally said something  
  
"I don't care we need to find the girls..."   
  
They took a right then a left then they took another right then another turn and finaly got a to a room with loud music...and in the corner *dun dun dun* was the girls and the *everyone gasp* boogyman... well a guy dressed in a boogyman costume... along with other coustumes... withches and ghouls an others... it was a haloween party... and the girls had found it. For once no mystery or scarey thing...  
  
"shaggy look FOOD" Scooby said as he ran to the table... shaggy close behind. In the middle of there dash to the table a gastly howl came from somewhere in the midst of the masion. Well there was a mystery. 


End file.
